Lemon Drops
by Hazel Sage
Summary: Short one-shot. Hermione takes the Potter children shopping in the Muggle world and Albus returns with some of our late Headmaster's favorite treats. Harry is amused. A bit of Harry/Ginny


Harry sighed as he walked into his house, stretching and wincing as his shoulder protested. On the raid that morning, he'd dodged a curse and smashed his left arm right into a wall. He'd just gotten a couple of scratches at the time and it hadn't impaired his fighting ability, but now that the bruise had formed, it was a bit of an annoyance.

"Daddy!" Lily called out, having heard the door open. She catapulted into the room and flung herself at Harry, hugging him around the waist.

Harry chuckled at his excitable seven-year-old daughter and asked, "Did you have a nice time with Aunt Hermione?"

Lily nodded enthusiastically. "Aunt Hermione showed us the nicest shopping areas in the Muggle world! I love it there! They have such pretty dresses. Aunt Hermione got me one!"

"She did, did she?" Harry asked, making a mental note to thank his sister-in-law. "Well, why don't you go put it on and come show it to me?"

Without even replying, Lily raced upstairs, presumably to put on her new dress. She nearly barreled over James, who had to flatten himself against the wall to avoid his wild sister.

"Hey Dad," he said as he pulled himself off of the wall. "What is Lily doing?"

"I asked her to show me her new dress," Harry grinned as James made a face. "How did you like spending time in the Muggle world?"

"Muggle joke shops have _nothing_ on Uncle George's shop," James said. "But it's funny to watch the Muggles. I still find it so odd that they can't do magic… I wouldn't know what to do with myself!"

"That's why Muggles are so clever," Harry commented idly. "They can do almost everything we can do, but without magic."

James nodded. "I kind of get why Granddad is so obsessed with them sometimes. But I still don't understand why he collects plugs. They aren't really that interesting."

Harry chuckled and was about to reply, but Lily chose that moment to reappear, spinning happily to show off a little green dress.

"My, don't you look beautiful," Harry smiled at his daughter, who positively beamed at him, showing the little gap in her front teeth.

"I'm going to wear it to the Sunday lunch tomorrow at the Burrow. Mummy said I could," Lily informed him happily.

"You'll look wonderful," Harry told her, though he thought she'd look wonderful in a potato sack. So he was a little biased, but she was his only daughter and she was the spitting image of her mother!

"Did Aunt Hermione get you anything?" Harry asked James curiously.

He shook his head. "Nothing was interesting. I'd rather get something from Uncle George's shop or Quality Quidditch Supplies. Now _that_ is something I don't know how Muggles live without. How could someone live without Quidditch?"

Harry chuckled. "They don't even know you can fly like that James."

"Still!" The boy sounded mortally offended that someone could not know about Quidditch. Harry laughed again.

"Hi, Dad!" Albus said, clutching a small bag in his hands and sounding a bit surprised. He'd walked into the room to see his siblings and apparently hadn't known that his dad was home yet.

"Hey, Al, how was your trip with Aunt Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Brilliant!" Albus's eyes lit up. "We went to the candy shop and…"

"Oh Merlin!" James interrupted, sounding exasperated.

Harry gave his son a puzzled glance.

"Albus won't stop talking about them," James said, rolling his eyes. "I mean, some of those Muggle chocolate bars were okay and stuff, but nothing compared to Chocolate Frogs! And the other candy is okay, but I like wizard candy better."

"They're okay," Lily said, shrugging. "But I like Sugar Mice best."

Intrigued, Harry asked, "What are you talking about Albus?"

"I found some sweets," Albus smiled and rummaged in his little back, popping a candy that Harry couldn't see into his mouth. He grabbed another one and held out a small yellow candy. "Do you want a lemon drop, Dad?"

Harry stared, his jaw dropped, for a couple of moments before breaking into roaring laughter. His shoulder twinged once more as he bent over, his arms around his stomach, trying to control his mirth. His stomach was beginning to ache from his hysterics and he had to fight to keep from falling on the floor and giving himself to his amusement.

"What's going on?" Harry heard his wife ask his children, sounding mildly concerned.

"Albus asked Daddy if he wanted a lemon drop," Lily replied sounding confused.

That set Harry off again and with a new burst of laughter, he fell heavily to the floor, trying to control himself. Ginny joined in, though not half as hysterically.

Finally, Harry got a hold of himself and wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes. "I would love a lemon drop, Albus."

Barely containing another round of laughter and unable to keep in a small chuckle, Harry stood and plucked the treat from his son's small hand.

He smiled at the taste of the sour-sweet treat and enjoyed the utterly baffled looks on his children's faces for a couple of moments.

"What's so funny, Dad?" James finally had the courage to ask.

"Nothing," Harry said. "Only that Albus Dumbledore's favorite sweet in the whole world was lemon drops. He carried them around all the time and had a bowl in his office at all times. I've become rather fond of them as well."

"I still don't see why it was so funny," James huffed before leaving the room, muttering about his crazy father.

Lily's brow furrowed, but she just went off to put her dress away so that it wouldn't get dirty before tomorrow.

Albus approached Harry and said solemnly, "Next time we're in the Muggle world, we have to go buy more lemon drops. Then we can both have them."

Harry grinned at his nine-year-old son and nodded. "We'll buy lots of lemon drops, Al. We won't ever run out of them."

His son smiled brightly and popped another candy in his mouth before heading up to his room.

"You'll be as barmy as Dumbledore one day," Ginny said, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Harry turned to face her and captured her lips in a quick kiss. "Of course I will darling. And I'm bringing our son down the same path. Is that such a bad thing?"

Ginny laughed and shook her head. "No, you can be a mad old coot too, if you keep eating those lemon drops."

Harry raised his eyebrows, silently questioning her.

"You taste wonderful," she smirked before pulling his head down to hers for another tender kiss.

Yes, lemon drops were definitely on Harry's shopping list.

**A/N: I absolutely love Dumbledore's obsession with lemon drops and I for some reason can see Harry growing up to be a lot like Dumbledore. I decided that I needed a one-shot involving Dumbledore, lemon drops, and little Albus and thought about Harry's reaction if little Albus ended up enjoying lemon drops as well. I hope it amused you! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
